


HIS BLEEDING HEART

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Lance wants to make the world a better place but he must do it without his heart.<br/>-<br/>PROMPT 16 PHOTO PROMPT (POSTED IN THE FIC BELOW)<br/>-<br/>A/N: This is pre Arthur/Gwen but the same ‘verse as the others. I think that at some point I’ll link them in order. BTW that pic is EW!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIS BLEEDING HEART

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title: HIS BLEEDING HEART**  
 **Rating: PG**  
 **Pairing/s:** Lancelot/Gwen, mentions of Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Gwen, Lance (Lancelot), Merlin  
 **Summary:** Lance wants to make the world a better place but he must do it without his heart.  
 **Warnings: angst**  
 **Word Count: 388**  
 **Prompt:** PROMPT 16 (PHOTO BLEEDING HEART)  
 **Author's Notes:** This is pre Arthur/Gwen but the same ‘verse as the others. I think that at some point I’ll link them in order. BTW that pic is EW!

**HIS BLEEDING HEART**

“You did what?” Gwen asked Lance.

  
“I signed up for the Peace Corps. I was hoping that you would come with me.” Lance smiled at Gwen.

  
“Where are you going?” Gwen turned away from him so he wouldn’t see the shock on her face

  
“To Suriname. I leave next week.” Lance turned her back around by her arm. “I’m going to help build schools and hospitals. Come with me Gwen. We can get married and make the world a better place together.”  

  
“No.” Gwen said looking at him with pity. “Lance, you know that I don’t feel the same as you. I’m not ready to get married or leave my family to go half way across the world.” 

  
“But I thought we …” Lance let go of her arm. “I guess I understand. I will be back in twenty seven months. Will you be here when I get back?”

  
“I don’t know. That’s a long time to wait.” Gwen said.

  
Lance nodded. “Will you drive me to the airport and see me off at least?”

  
“Yes, I’ll do that.” Gwen gave him a hug and left his flat.

  
Lance stared at the door as it closed behind her. He felt like she has just ripped out his heart and taken it with her.

  


**Twenty seven months later….**

Merlin meets Lance at the airport. “Hey, you look great.”

  
“Thanks Merlin.” Lance looks around. “Where is Gwen?”

  
“She is on her honeymoon.” Merlin said as he looked squarely at Lance. “She married Arthur Pendragon.” 

  
Lance felt his heart being ripped out of his chest all over again. “He is the better man for her.”

  
“You still have feelings for her after all this time?” Merlin asked surprised that he didn’t know that Lance’s feelings for Gwen were that strong. 

  
“I did and I thought she felt the same but I was wrong so it would seem.” Lance said. “Can I stay with you until I find a place?” 

  
“Sure. I stay at Morgana’s most of the time these days.” 

  
“You and Morgana are …” Lance makes a motion with his hands.

  
“Yes, we are.” Merlin laughed.  

  
“Thank you Merlin you are a good friend.” Lance put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.  

  
Merlin smiled and shrugged. “Let’s get your bags and go.” 

  
They left the airport and headed for Merlin’s flat. 


End file.
